Xashowd
Story Xashowd's Story, from the Prologue to Kingdom Hearts Legacy. Click on the chapter names to head to the respective chapter. Enjoy! Note: As this is a work in progress, the names of any not-yet-written chapters are subject to change. Another Note: While the Prologue for Book 2 is available for reading, it is as of yet unfinished. More will be written in the future once Saule and I begin discussing the events of the chapter, which will likely happen after most of the Story Board is completed. Yet Another Note: After I am finished with chapter 5, I will skip to chapters 29-32 as their subject matter is freshest in my mind. I've given Mecha some details as to why, in case anyone is interested. Book 1- Kingdom Hearts XIII Prologue Chapter 1:Finding Xigbar Chapter 2: Ordered Days Chapter 3: Enter Xemnas Heart of Darkness 1: Awareness Chapter 4: First Missions Chapter 5: Castle Oblivion Chapter 6: Vexen's Replica Heart of Darkness 2: A Name and Purpose Chapter 7: Cause and Effect Chapter 8: Remnants Chapter 9: Scattered to the Winds Chapter 10: Return to the Castle Chapter 11: Draar Heart of Darkness 3: Dark Resolve Chapter 12: Xion's True Identity Chapter 13: Roxas' Departure Chapter 14: 7 Days Heart of Darkness 4: The Strangest Thing... Chapter 15: Sora's Awakening Chapter 16: As the Wheel Turns Chapter 17: Raxard Heart of Darkness 5: Fool Me Twice... Chapter 18: Planning for the Future Chapter 19: Meeting with Ansem Chapter 20: The Invasion of Hollow Bastion Chapter 21: A Chance Meeting Chapter 22: The Cry of Darkness Heart of Darkness 6: A Strange Sensation Chapter 23: Showdown at Twilight Town Chapter 24: Axel's Sacrifice Chapter 25: Final Preparations Chapter 26: The End of the Game Heart of Darkness 7: Troubling News Chapter 27: Gathering the Pieces Chapter 28: The Shattered Dream Chapter 29: The Truth of the Dark Fenrir Chapter 30: Xashowd's Purpose Chapter 31: In the Mind's Eye... Epilogue: The Dark Meridian Book 2- Kingdom Hearts Legacy [http://xashowd.wikispaces.com/Prologue+A+Hundred+Years+of+Raxard|'Prologue: A Hundred Years of Raxard'] Synopsis- This Chapter is told from Raxard's point of view, one of many throughout Book 2. He returns to his room in the Silencer Guild and comes face to face with a man he and the rest of the Guild know as the Enigma. They discuss various topics, including things that have happened since Xashowd took to slumber. Raxard is then given his next mission: Lord Kami is searching for a man known as Aiden, and is willing to pay a great deal to the man who can find him. Wind of this has reached the Silencers, and they decide to send Raxard to investigate. Chapter 1: Awakening Synopsis-Xashowd awakens from his dream after the final conversation with Azul about the state of affairs the world is in. Now that he knows about Lord Kami, The Midnight Syndicate, LLPPR, and Kexon, he finds himself with no allies and in a very different world. He gathers the Remnants of the Organization XIII members that he has collected and turns them back into orbs, placing them in his Inter-dimensional Pouch for safekeeping. He then leaves the Garden of Assemblage, locking it so that none can enter, and explores Hollow Bastion...10 years after he took to slumber... The first book details Xashowd's time in Organization XIII, starting with his inception and going through the events of CoM, 358/2 Days (Which probably won't be filled until after I get the game, most likely mid-October), and KH2, all the way until Xashowd joins the events of Kingdom Hearts Legacy, which will be covered in the second book and be told in alternating viewpoints between Xashowd and Raxard. Current Goals Xashowd's first decision is clear - Collect any remaining Remnants of the fallen Organization XIII members. This means traveling across various worlds the the Organization members might've visited. Xashowd decides to travel to Castle Oblivion for some clues, meeting Kexon there. There Xashowd collects the first of the many remaining Remnants strewn across the worlds. Xashowd needs to collect all of the Remnants if he is to have any chance of reviving Organization XIII...though Xashowd is unsure if he really wants to revive all of them. Nonetheless, collecting them is key, so that the powers within them don't fall into the wrong hands. Another Realm, Another Tale-Traversing the Nightverse This takes place during the time between KHL I and KHL II, before Xashowd meets up with Hikaru Kryesh. After some meetings with Kexon in the beginning of KHL I, Xashowd notices the Portal to the Nightverse and figures there might be some Remnants on the other side. After the Fall of Lord Kami, Xashowd sets up shop in Castle Oblivion and uses some of the power from Xigbar's and Luxord's Remnants to create a portal to the Nighverse. Once he steps through, he immediately notices the energy signatures of four of the former members of the Organization. He sets out to claim the Remnants from within them, but finds out that doing so will be harder than it seems, for the Midnight Syndicate doesn't take well to opposition...More details can be found here Kingdom Hearts Legacy II Personality Xashowd is a calm and collected individual most of the time, but this is mostly out of an effort to hide his true feelings. He is sometimes cold to others because of this, although he does not intend it. His true feelings, the ones he seeks to hide, are a mixture of constant confusion (Because of his nature as a unique Nobody), seething anger, and perpetual sorrow, the last two as a result of his constant search for the Dark Fenrir. Due to his unique creation (as a result of the Dark Fenrir, rather than the standard Heartless), Xashowd is shown to feel real emotions, as evidenced by his various encounters with Raxard and various members of LLPPR, though during his time wit Organization XIII he tries to hide them, part of his mind thinking it isn't suitable of a Nobody to feel. This results in Xashowd's constant confusion, as during his stay with Organization XIII, he learned that Nobodies didn't have any emotions, and only mimicked them based on their memories, yet Xashowd actually feels these emotions, rather than simply copying them. In the beginning, this did not effect Xashowd so much, since his emotions were lessened due to his recent creation as a Nobody. Over time, his emotions grew stronger, resulting in his confusion. After the Vampire's Sleep, Xashowd came to understand the source of his emotions, and is no longer confused. Xashowd is also burdened with his own anger, most of which occurs (and is released) during his various fights with Raxard, most of which are interrupted and have no clear winner. Raxard's numerous comments to Xashowd about his existence as a Nobody anger him, though he hides it behind a cold facade, often provoking Raxard's anger. Xashowd's emotions are also shadowed by his perpetual sorrow, which occurs as a result of his memories of the Dark Fenrir destroying his home and of Selena, a fellow vampire who Xashowd loved and has lost. Apart from the Dark Fenrir, Xashowd also searches for knowledge on Selena, as when he searched his home after it was destroyed, he did not find a body, possibly indicating (and backed by Xigbar) that Selena has also become a Nobody. Memories of Selena often bring Xashowd into a slightly depressed state, and rarely results in a tear. Such an occasion was seen at the end of Xashowd's battle with Raxard near the end of KHL, when Raxard saw a tear fall down Xashowd's face during their conversation, a fact that currently only Raxard and Xashowd are aware of. Xashowd also has a tendency to keep secrets from those he doesn't fully trust. This stems largely from the fact that he has had to keep his own existence as a vampire a secret for many years. This can be considered one of his bad habits, as he does it often, sometimes by simple instinct. Weapons Darkscythe One of Xashowd's main weapons, along with the False Oblivion and the Masamune. The Darkscythe has Mid-Long attack range and exceptional magical ability. Str:10 Magic:8 Def:7 Details: Xashowd's Darkscythe has a button near the middle of the shaft that allows it to transform into a smaller, capsulized version for easy storage. He often puts it in his pocket when it's in capsule form. Like most Organization XIII weapons, Xashowd's Darkscythe incorporates the Nobody symbol into it's design. A Nobody Symbol can be seen in the area behind the Scythe Blade. Xashowd's Darkscythe has an Energy Gem near the base of the shaft that lends it extra magical ability and gives Xashowd the ability to fire lazer shots from the Scythe if he needs to. Dark Guillotine Blade Xashowd's strongest weapon, it is only used in Chaos Form. It is a solid mid-range weapon and has relativly good magic power. Str:14 Magic:5 Def:9 False Oblivion Xashowd accidentally summoned this weapon during a training battle with Lexaeus of Organization XIII. It is an alternate version of the Oblivion Keyblade with a 50% longer blade and no Keychain. Xashowd uses this weapon in a similar manner to his Masamune. Str:10 Magic:9 Def:5 Like most Keyblades, Xashowd's has a special power. It has the ability to collect the Remnants of fallen Nobodies. Xashowd becomes aware of this after his first trip to Castle Oblivion, but doesn't know why it has that power. Masamune One of Xashowd's main weapons, the Masamune is a katana with a 7' long blade, a standard rectangular guard, and a 10" hilt. Used primarily for offense. The Nobody Symbol can be seen on the hilt Str:10 Magic:5 Def:8 Xashowd also carries a silver pouch that can hold an infinite number of Kunai. He uses these as his secondary weapon. The stats of the Kunai are Str:2 Magic:0 Def:1 Currently Equipped *Masamune + Kunai Pouch Abilities See Xashowd/Abilities Unique Powers Energy Signature tracking One of the unique powers Xashowd weilds is the ability to sense Energy Signatures (Or Auras) of living creatures and inanimate objects (Like weapons and the environment itself). He does this by focusing his energy into his eyes, switching his vision from the normal spectrum to what's known as the Energy/Aura Spectrum. Many vampires from Xashowd's home world are born with this ability, but require extensive training to master it. Seeing in the Aura Spectrum allows Xashowd to track specific beings from a distance, even in crowds. As Auras are unique to a being or object (like DNA), Xashowd can track anyone whose Energy Signature he recognizes. There are a few drawbacks, though. *Tracking someone at large distances taxes one's mental stamina, causing them to lose focus. This can be avoided by training with it for a long time, but will still affect the user if they are tracking someone at a distance of longer than 250 miles. *Tracking more than one being at once also affects the users mental stamina. Even those who have completely mastered the ability can only track up to 20 beings at once, and even then it begins to affect them. The same goes for tracking someone in a crowd. If the crowd is relatively small (say, 10-20 people), tracking them won't affect the user too badly. If they try to track someone in a crowd of over 100 people, however, it will cause problems, and the user's concentration will likely falter. *The environment itself can affect how well one can track something. If the air is heavily polluted, there is precipitation (Rain, snow, etc.), or the environment is in a place that can cause distortion (Such as Castle Oblivion), it will affect the user's mental stamina negatively and cause their vision to become blurry. When Xashowd changes his vision to the Aura Spectrum, his normally crimson eyes turn a cobalt blue color (Like the blue on the blue covered black DS Lite). Since Xashowd learned this ability when he was a somebody, it is likely that Raxard also knows how to use it. World Forms Nightmare Form In Halloween Town, Xashowd takes on the appearance of his Chaos Form. When in Chaos Form in Halloween Town, A purplish-blue aura of Darkness covers him. His attacks don't change in this form. Aquos Form In Atlanica, Xashowd's cloak changes into an outfit similar to Riku's Dark Mode, minus the symbol and the white skirt. The outfit is black around the main body and up to the elbows and knees. The rest of it is a neon purple color, and the ends are frayed like Xashowd's Chaos Form. Xashowd mostly uses Blizzard, Thunder, and Wind magic in this form, creating a giant icicle that extends from his right and/or left arm for physical attacks. Panther Form In the Pride Lands, Xashowd takes the form of a black Panther. He holds his weapon in his tail, spinning around wildly or executing flipping maneuvers to attack enemies. He can also use his claws to attack enemies, usually ramming them. Data Form In Space Paranoids, Xashowd's attire doesn't change much. His cloak has lines of dark purple covering it in a manner similar to most Data Forms. His hairstyle doesn't change, either. Retro Form In Timeless River, Xashowd's attire changes to that of his original appearance before the Dark Fenrir incident. He wears a black short sleeve shirt and a black, short sleeve leather jacket that is parted down the middle to reveal the shirt. He also wears black jeans, black velcro-strap shoes, and wears black gloves on his hands. Unlike the rest of the world, his eyes retain their crimson color. -More to be added for other worlds- Form Appearance Xashowd's cloak slightly changes appearance for each Drive Form: In Chaos Form, the ends of Xashowd's sleeves and cloak are tatters in a similar manner to Vincent Valentine's cape. The wings have the same form as Cloud's wing from KH1, and when using his fire magic, the flames have a purpulish-pink color instead of orange and red.. In Mirror Form, there is a silver diamond pattern around the sleeves and the bottom of the cloak. In Energy Form, there is a blue circle pattern, and in Ultima Form, there is a white Nobody Symbol pattern. In Remnant Form, Xashowd's hood is always up, so his face is hidden from view. As part of using Riku's move set, Xashowd also uses an alternate version of Riku's Soul Eater made from blue flames. Quotes Cutscene Quotes *"Tell you the truth, Hikaru...I've never done something like this before. I'm only going on the data of Vexen's Replica Program, and even that's a little sketchy." -Xashowd to Hikaru while they work on reviving Xigbar. KHL II Battle Quotes Start of battle: *"I shall not lose!" (In General) *"So...I'm not the last..." (When facing a member of LLPPR) *"It seems we are fated to fight..." (When facing Raxard) *"Defeating you won't be easy, but I need your Remnant." (When fighting specific members of the Midnight Syndicate: Xemnas, Saix, Zexion, and Marluxia) During battle: *"Here!" *"He-yaaa!" *"Zen!" *"Make my day!" *"Memories are all I have..." (When turning into Remnant Form) *"Darkness...Come to me!" (When turning into Chaos Form) *"I shall show you...My reflection!" (When turning into Mirror Form) *"Fire Away!" (When turning into Energy Form) *"I will not yeild to any evil!" (When turning into Ultima Form) *"Dodge THIS!" (When using Slicer Zero) *"Time to end this..." (When using Final Zero) *"Thirteen blades of devastation!" (When using Zero 13) *"Blaze!" *"Freeze!" *"Lightning!/Thunder!" *"Wind, Spiral!" *"Water!" *"Earth!" *"Dark Blossom, Defend!" *"Time to up the ante." (When using Time Trick) *"Your Existence is at an end..." (Before using Megalazer) *"There is no escape!" (Before using Omega Finale) After Battle (Victory quotes) *"Sorry, but I can't lose." (General Victory) *"I hoped that the next generation of Nobodies would be stronger than this..." (Victory against a member of LLPPR) *"No matter how much you fight me, you'll never win." (Victory against Raxard) *"That was tough, but the Remnant within you is mine." (Victory against specific M.S. members: Xemnas, Saix, Marluxia, and Zexion) (Defeat quotes) *"How...can this be...?" (General Loss) *"You have exceeded...my expectations..." (Defeat against a member of LLPPR) *"It seems you have gotten stronger than I anticipated..." (Defeat against Raxard) *"This can't be...I need the Remnants!" (Defeat against specific M.S. members: Xemnas, Saix, Marluxia, and Zexion) Themes I've been trying to think of some theme music for Xashowd, and based on the categories, I think I've found one. Normal Theme: (Nothing yet) Battle Theme: (Nothing yet) Boss Theme: "The Battle for Everyone's Soul" - Shoji Meguro Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Nobodies